littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 3 Music
The music of LittleBigPlanet 3. See also LittleBigPlanet Music and LittleBigPlanet 2 Music, as all music items from those games can be imported into this one. Linear Music Main Game * 'Air Song - 8 am version' by Solar Fields * 'Brassic' by Laroca * 'Banana Boy' by Les Baxter * 'Crime Scene' by Los Straightjackets * 'Dead Heat' by Barry Adamson * 'Every Morning (LBP Edit)' by Keith Kenniff * 'Field' by Prof. Sakamoto * 'God Russik' by Analogik * 'How Do You Like Me Now - Qemists Northern Soul Remix' by The Heavy * 'I Only Have Eyes for You (Original Little Big Edit)' by Tashaki Miyaki * 'Introvert - Original Mix' by Koan Sound * 'Luv Deluxe' by Cinnamon Chasers * 'Mr. Sandman' by The Four Aces * 'One-Armed Bandit' by Jaga Jazzist * 'Photon' by Pantha Du Prince & The Bell Laboratory * 'Pink Shoelaces' by the Chordettes * 'Rabbit Pushin Mower' by Toy * 'Race Against the Sunset' by Lullatone * 'Rodent (DDT Mix) (Ken Marshall Remix)' by Skinny Puppy * 'Rum Hee' by Shugo Tokumaru * 'So Fine' by The Fiestas * 'The Birds & the Bees' by The 2 Bears * 'Togens Hule' by Casiokids * 'Trois Gymnopedies (First Movement)' by Gary Numan * 'Vitium in Opere' by Corvus Corax * 'We Are Enough' by Melt Yourself Down Adventure Time Level Kit * 'A Blip and a Bubble' by Tim Kiefer * 'Manlorette Party' by Tim Kiefer Tiki Paradise Level Kit * 'West Coast Surf Ride' by Keith Mansfield Interactive Music Main Game * 'Bunkum Lagoon' By Brian D'Oliveira * 'Hero Theme' by Paul Thomson * 'Manglewood' by Smith & Henson * 'Newton's Theme' by Paul Thomson * 'Out of the Frying Pan' by Plaid * 'Pinball of the Undead' by The Emperor Machine * 'Poit Academy: Term 1' by Si Begg * 'Popit Academy: Term 2' by Si Begg * 'Secret Gardens' by Mat Clark and Kenny Young (performed by Smooth McGroove) * 'Steam Punk'd' by Ugress * 'Stitchem Manor' by Winifred Phillips * 'Swamp and Ceremony' by Jim Fowler * 'The Ziggurat' by Winifred Phillips * 'Waltz of the Flowers' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (Remix by Chrome Canyon) Adventure Time Level Kit * 'Zombie Loop' by Tim Kiefer LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home * 'A Little Knight Music' by David Poore * 'Muerto Concerto' by Brian D'Oliveira * 'Industrial Evolution' by Richard Jacques Back to the Future Level Kit * 'Sack In Time' by Jim Fowler and Alistair Lindsay SpongeBob SquarePants Premium Level Kit * 'Whatever Floats Your Boat' by Jay Waters * 'Let's Be Chums' by Jim Fowler * 'Hula Baloo' by Jay Waters and Jim Fowler * 'Shanty Town' by Jim Fowler * 'Krabby Patty' by Jim Fowler Tiki Paradise Level Kit * 'Lava Palava' by Jay Waters Seaside Surprise Level Kit * 'From Pier to Eternity' by Jim Fowler Cinematic Music Main Game * 'A Fistful of Donuts' by Paul Thomson * 'Adventure Awaits' by Paul Thomson * 'And For My Next Trick...' by Paul Thomson * 'Bad Dude' by Paul Thomson * 'Beware The Moon, Lads...' by Paul Thomson * 'Big Wow!' by Paul Thomson * 'Bon Voyage' by Paul Thomson * 'Dead-On Arrival' by Paul Thomson * 'Enter Heroes' by Paul Thomson * 'Enter Heroes Stinger' by Paul Thomson * 'Ey? for Effort' by Paul Thomson * 'Game Over, Man' by Paul Thomson * 'Good Fella' by Paul Thomson * 'Hey You Guys!' by Paul Thomson * 'High Noon' by Paul Thomson * 'I Hope it's Not...Blood...' by Paul Thomson * 'It Came From Beneath the Tea' by Paul Thomson * 'It's Alive!' by Paul Thomson * 'Item Get' by Paul Thomson * 'Look At What You Could've Won!' by Paul Thomson * 'No Place Like Home' by Paul Thomson * 'One Two Kung Fu' by Tobias Lilja * 'Panic Stations' by Paul Thomson * 'Requiem for a Disappointment' by Paul Thomson * 'Shadow of the Beastlies' by Paul Thomson * 'So Near and Yet So Far...' by Paul Thomson * 'Summer Breeze' by Paul Thomson * 'Super Power Up' by Paul Thomson * 'Suspense - Part 2' by Paul Thomson * 'The Beast from the 50 Foot Lagoon' by Paul Thomson * 'The Bigger Reveal' by Paul Thomson * 'The Future - Part 3' by Paul Thomson * 'The Little, the Big and the Ugly' by Paul Thomson * 'Titans Rising' by Paul Thomson * 'Treasure Pleasure' by Paul Thomson * 'Wake Up Mr. Newton' by Paul Thomson * 'Waltz of the Dumplings' by Paul Thomson * 'Welcome to the Jumble' by Paul Thomson * 'What Is This I Don't Even…' by Paul Thomson * 'You're Gonna Like This…' by Paul Thomson * 'Sleazy Does It' by Paul Thomson * 'Up And At'Em!' by Paul Thomson Adventure Time Level Kit * 'Tragedy of Jake' by Tim Kiefer * 'Level 1' by Tim Kiefer * 'Distortion Dirge' by Tim Kiefer Back to the Future Level Kit * 'Back to the Future™ Stinger' by Alan Silvestri Unobtainable Music * 'The Pod' by Winifred Phillips * 'Adventure Map' by Winifred Phillips * 'Introduction' by David Poore * 'Energy' by The Apples in Stereo * 'Here Take This Lovely Item' Category:Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Articles in need of content Category:Prologue Music Category:Manglewood Music Category:The Ziggurat Music Category:Bunkum Lagoon Music Category:Prologue Category:Manglewood Category:The Ziggurat Category:Bunkum Lagoon